Fallen from the start
by FireDreamerAngel
Summary: Trunks and Pan are the best of friends. The affection they show one another could be mistaken for that of a couple but they are not. They go through breakups, drama's, losses and hardships together until eventually they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N: **Well I just thought about this plot so I decided to write that's all. I'll summarise firstly. Pan and Trunks are the best of friends. The affection they show for one another is easily mistaken as the type shown for couples but they are nothing more then that. Events occur which make them think. Have they mistaken their friendship for love all along?

Pan sat against the big oak tree contemplating her situation over and over again. She sighed and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure of herself anymore. It seemed right but at the same time it seemed wrong. Her boyfriend wasn't the type of person she wanted to be with anymore but she wasn't sure if she would regret breaking up with him. Sure he was a nice guy when you didn't know him that well. Her hand rose to her mouth where she chewed on a nail. It was a force of habit which she had been told off by so many times. Glancing around she noticed her surroundings. There was Bra in the distance sitting and chatting happily to Marron. They looked so peaceful and happy that she longed to join them after her dilemma was fixed. A little distance off was her uncle Goten who was sparring with Ubuu. They were throwing friendly punches and didn't seem to be taking the whole fight seriously. Vegeta was standing nearby watching the fight while shaking his head in disgust. He was very serious about fighting and it showed with the way he fought. He rarely went easy on anybody. Rarely was an understatement. He never went easy on anybody. It was just him.

"Pan." A voice shook her from her thoughts and she smiled. It was obvious Trunks was behind her. He had been nowhere in sight and like expected he had noticed her sticky situation and had most likely come over to give her guidance.

"Trunks." She turned her head and there he stood. He made himself comfortable next to her and she leaned against him. His hand made its way up to her hair and he gently stroked it. She sighed once again and leaned further into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong Pan?" Trunks looked in the direction she was gazing at before and they kept quiet for a while. It was peaceful the way they were. If it just so happened a stranger had come by the position they were in would look as if something was going on between the two. This was not the case though. All their family members knew the affection they showed each other was normal. It was because they were so close. It was that simple but some people just didn't get it. A whole life of trust and friendship had built their foundation and it was the type of bond that couldn't easily be broken.

"Should I break up with him Trunks?" The question would have taken any normal pair of friends by surprise but he didn't act shocked or uncomfortable. He didn't take a moment to think about the answer or try and make up a lie so as to not hurt her feelings.

"Yes." The answer was so simple and yet she didn't question his reasons. She didn't ask anything. Nothing. She didn't bombard him with the many reasons her boyfriend and her should stay together. Didn't argue with him she just accepted his answer by nodding her head. This was the type of bond they had. They were honest until the very end. Every answer was for the other's well being. If there was something going on one didn't like about the other they would say it straight. They didn't sugar coat anything. No subtle hints. It was just an outright answer. Sometimes they understood each other without words. If there was a problem they would run to the other no question about it.

"Thanks." It was all she said and she closed her eyes knowing her problem was solved that quick. She only needed to ask one person and everything would be fine.

"You're welcome Pan." He said softly. A moment later a chilly breeze swept past. She shivered and he pulled her closer until she calmed down. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting cold you know." Her eyes were still closed and she nodded her head. Slowly he stood up taking her hand and helping her up as well.

They walked along side each other. Trunks frowned when he glanced at her. She was still shivering. It was odd. She had never been sick before and this type of breeze had never affected her before. Taking his arm he put it over her shoulder and pulled her closer. Pan held onto him. It seemed she was feeling quite feverish. She scowled at the thought. She trained so much day and night with Vegeta! What could be making her feel so ill?

The two reached the door and entered. They were met with a warm fireplace. They had all been at Capsule corp. for a gathering to get the chance to get together and catch up. They did this often so as not to lose touch.

As she made her way in her legs began to give way and if she weren't holding onto Trunks she knew she would have fallen. Slowly everyone noticed her ki spiraling down and they glanced in her direction. There was instantly a commotion as she blacked out and fell. They were running towards her. Everyone was alarmed at the sudden fall. She was a strong fighter who had never succumbed to sickness.

o

Trunks sat next to the bed as he watched her. He had been sitting there and thinking for as long as she had been unconscious. Many thoughts had run through his mind. Was she ok? What was wrong with her? None of it made sense but his mother was running some tests down in her lab so an explanation would soon present itself.

Gohan was pacing the room with a scowl on his face. His daughter had collapsed. She had never collapsed before besides the time she had trained so hard with Vegeta that her power level had increased enormously. This of course then led her to her current super saiyan level. That was an exception and there was an explanation.

Videl on the other hand was worrying but stayed calm about it. She was downstairs where she was being comforted by Chi chi and the others. They had decided that if Videl had seen Pan in her current state she would have a breakdown so they thought it best to keep her close but at the same time far.

"Where am I?" Pan opened her eyes slowly so she could adjust to the light. She could see both Trunks and her father right beside her. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. We aren't sure what happened to you but mum is running some tests so she can tell you. Are you ok?" Trunks and Pan looked at each other and she smiled. He took this as a good sign and smiled right back at her. Normally if this was some other boy Gohan would be right down their throats but he was used to this. It was Trunks.

"Pan. Can you tell me why this might have happened? Do you have any clue at all? Did somebody hurt you in any way? If they did tell me so I can go kill them." Her father was being dead serious. Trunks laughed and Pan let out a giggle. "What?" He said sheepishly. "I guess I'm just over reacting." He sat down beside her.

At that moment Bulma entered the room. She had some papers in her hand and she gave them all a warm smile. "I'm happy to say that we have a cure so it's not too serious. I found it quite unusual to see you faint though. I think you've been ill for a while now and because you haven't been treated it affected you in this way. Apparently you wouldn't have known this though. You have a virus which can't easily be identified. It seems the virus has spread gradually but don't worry. I'm working on an anti biotic right now so you should be fine by tomorrow."

"Thank you Bulma." Gohan said as he breathed a sigh of relief. Pan responded in the same way. Trunks cheered immensely at the news. He was so relieved she was going to be ok. He didn't know what to do if she didn't get better but he quickly put that thought aside. Now was not the time to be thinking of such ill thoughts.

The news quickly got round to everyone that she was going to be ok and they all calmed down after that. They took turns going in to see her and making a joke and wishing her all the best to for a quick recovery.

o

So there you have the first chapter. I just wanted to start off the story by showing the type of friendship they have so you don't get mistaken that they are going out or anything although I'm pretty sure they do end up getting together soon anyways unless I suddenly decide to change it halfway through which is highly unlikely. Well I would like to know what you think so please R&R. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everybody. Makes my day. Anyways enjoy I got nothing more to say.

The sunlight shone through the windows and awoke Trunks. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his usual bed. In fact he couldn't remember what he was doing in this room. He noticed somebody in his arms and froze. Had he been drunk? Had he slept with somebody by mistake? All these thoughts rushed through him and made him dizzy. He breathed deeply and looked at the sleeping form. It was Pan. He stopped panicking instantly realizing it was her. Like before of course he didn't question what he was doing there or if something had happened between them. They trusted each other so much that even waking up in the most unlikely looking situations was normal. This was because there was always an explanation. He knew something must have happened because they would never do something wide of the mark and that's when last night's situation came back.

"Morning." She mumbled. Pan opened her eyes and sat up. Like Trunks she was confused as to what she was dong here. He looked at her with an amused expression. "I sort of forgot." She began to say but he answered her without waiting for her to finish talking.

"You fainted remember?" She laughed and shook her head. Then she lay back down and looked up to the ceiling.

"Can't believe I forgot." He lay on his side propped up on an elbow and smirked. He knew exactly what she was thinking. The thought of exaggerating and changing the real answer seemed tempting. "You don't suppose…"

"Yes." She was horrified and speechless. She looked at him trying to see if he was lying or not. He grinned and she pretended to be angry. She lightly shoved him and he made it seem as though it hurt. "What was that for?" He feigned ignorance.

"I can't believe you scared me like that. Making me think your father had seen me faint. You know he sees that stuff as a sign of weakness. He probably won't spar with me or train me anymore if he had been there." He shook his head and laughed at her. She was right but he knew his father liked Pan in some sense as well because of her determination to fight. He would have made an exception for her.

"Relax. He was in the gravity room at the time. I doubt he would act that way though even if he had been there. You know you're like a second daughter to him." She pondered this thought and silently agreed. "Do you want to grab some breakfast before you leave? I'm quite sure the anti biotic worked. You look better then yesterday."

"Nah. I don't think so Trunks. I need to go see Mark. I'm afraid if I don't do it now I won't ever have the courage to again." He embraced her with a hug and kissed her cheek. Taking his hand he brushed her fringe aside. "Thanks for everything Trunks." Pan stood up and opened the window. The warm air greeted her. Closing her eyes she let it calm her. The two exchanged one last glance and then she flew out.

"Bye Pan. I'll be here when he makes it worse." Trunks muttered quietly. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Mark would most definitely try to change her mind and he would throw a fit but it was for the best. He was quite the jealous character. That being his only bad trait. At first glance he would seem alright but when you gradually got to know him it was as though he had a totally different side to him. He had only begun to notice it these past few days and fortunately Pan had too.

o

A young man sat in the little coffee shop. He took a sip from his coffee and then put it down. Pan had called him a moment ago asking him to meet her. It was supposedly very important and couldn't wait. For a while now he had thought over and over about what it could possibly be. Maybe she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Mark smirked at the thought. A chair scraped in front of him and he was taken away from his thoughts. Pan sat down and she smiled slightly.

"Hey." She spoke softly but it was audible all the same. He went to give her a quick peck on the cheek and she meekly obliged. Somehow he didn't seem to notice her expression at all. "We need to talk." The young girl sat down and looked to the ground.

"Yeah Pan. What is it?" Her discomfort began to show and it was now so obvious that he had to notice. "Is something wrong?" It wasn't a question asking her to tell him but more of a demand to know what was wrong with her. This made her even more uneasy.

"I think we should break up." There. She had said it. Pan sighed in relief and began to feel her heartbeat return to normal. His mouth was practically hanging open. Trying to muster words he slumped back in his chair. He hadn't been prepared for that sudden announcement. Instead of feeling sad or heartbroken he began to well up with anger.

"No." She wasn't expecting such an answer and stared at him with surprise. "I said no. We aren't breaking up." He was practically shouting it out now and people were beginning to stare. It was strange. He had never acted like this before. It almost seemed to frighten her. "This is because of Trunks isn't it? What happened huh? Did he make a few right moves and say I love you? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked. Confusion was evident but he didn't seem to care. "Do you think this is because of Trunks?"

"I don't think it is because of him. I know it. I see the way you two touch each other. You make it seem as though you're practically married but you're not. You are mine. Do you understand that?" Mark banged his hands on the table. The whole café was quiet as everybody looked their way. He grabbed her hands and tightened his grip.

"I don't think you understand. Trunks and I are best friends. There is nothing going on between us and my reason for breaking up with you has nothing to do with it." She yanked her hands away from him. "I thought I understood you when we first got together but clearly I was wrong. You're jealous of every body and you don't trust me. You always think I'm doing something behind your back but I'm not. Just leave me alone." With that she ran out of the café. He stood there with a puzzled expression. Pan was his. She had always been and she always would be. At least that was what she thought. Was it possible she had fallen for someone else?

o

Pan ran through the streets. There were tears blurring her vision. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying. Maybe it was out of fear or more so maybe it was because she had once had feelings for such a person who at this very moment she despised. He had hurt her. Made her feel guilty when she knew what she was doing wasn't wrong. Right now she wanted to feel safe. Sure she was stronger then him physically but emotionally, she was the very opposite. How could she have been so blind? Kami, she hated herself for feeling this way. It wasn't right.

Rain started to pour down hard and she needed to find cover. Nearing a bench at some park she collapsed on it and sobbed even harder. She felt so weak just crying like this. Vegeta had always taught her that it was a sign of weakness. At that moment she didn't care. Screw Vegeta and his stupid theories. He was the weak one. He couldn't even admit he loved his family. The rain soaked her clothes but she didn't do anything about it. She needed comfort. She needed Trunks. Then her thoughts went back to Mark's words. _I see the way you two touch each other. You make it seem as though you're practically married but you're not. _Was this true? She had never thought of their relationship as anything but friends. No, she wouldn't think like that. Mark didn't know any better. He was wrong. Friends looked out for friends. That's what Trunks and her did. Her crying gradually stopped. Nothing had changed or had it?

o

Well there you have it, another chapter. Hope you like the story so far. Well I'm trying to make the plot more interesting. Wonder what else I should throw in there for some tension. Lol. Well please R&R. Thanks. Hope you like the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter three

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N:** Well Pan has just recently broken up with that jerk. Hehe. Thanks everybody for the reviews. They are real nice and uplifting. Wow such a big word? Haha. Now on with the story.

The doorbell rang and Trunks ran down to open the door. He flung it open to reveal a dreadful looking Pan with red puffy eyes and a pale face. She looked at him and didn't attempt to do anything. There was hurt in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. He wanted to kill that jerk for whatever he had said to her.

"Come here." He said softly as he brought her to him. They stood like that for a while before she faced him again.

"It's ok Trunks. I'm not going to cry anymore. I've done enough of that for one day. Besides, why waste tears on him?" She laughed lightly. He got his hand and wiped a tear which had fallen a moment ago. Then suddenly they stopped falling. Like she had said she had stopped crying. It was quite amazing the way she could force herself not to cry. "Anyway, your girlfriend is coming. I can sense her ki approaching." She smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs and talk with Marron and Bra for a while."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here or anything. I'm sure Kea will understand." Pan shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure. Besides we've got all the time in the world to be there for each other. I'll see you later." Then she made her way upstairs and knocked gently on Bra's door. A moment later Bra walked out. She took one look at her and gasped then pulled her inside. Trunks shook his head and laughed. His sister was so typical.

"Hey Trunks, ready to go?" A voice called form behind him. He turned around and was face to face with his girlfriend. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he closed the door behind him and they were off.

o

Marron and Bra were sitting around Pan as she explained her story. They gasped at some parts and were quiet at other times. When she had finally finished they had disgusted looks on their faces. Apparently, they like Trunks thought ill of him.

"I can't believe he said that to you." Bra gasped. She shook her head with disbelief. "I mean after knowing you so long he must've have known that it would pull a trigger. Who in their right mind would think they owned somebody."

"I know!" Marron agreed. They had both taken turns to hug Pan in an attempt to comfort her. Pan sat silently next to them and was nodding her head in agreement. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Just sort of tuning in and out.

"What do you guys mean? I broke up with him. Don't you kind of think I deserved what he said to me?" Pan asked as she stared ahead of her at the wall. She had taken the time to think the situation over and there was some doubt it was his entire fault. "I don't think everything that happened should be blamed on him alone. What do you think?"

"Pan! How can you say that about yourself?" Marron and Bra said angrily.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You did what was right. The feelings he had for you weren't returned in the same way so you told him so he could find someone else. Would he of rather you live a lie for his happiness?" Marron asked.

"Yeah she's right Pan. Besides he doesn't deserve you if he can't even stay friends after breaking up. You weren't doing anything wrong like most people who cheat on their partners." Bra agreed.

"I don't know. You guys are probably right." She sat there for the next couple of hours listening to them criticise her ex boyfriend. She didn't really say much but what was there to say? Some of it was just made up but some part of her was comforted by their remarks. It made her feel better like Trunks always could.

o

Pan walked to the gravity room where loud noises could be heard. After sitting there for some time she had gotten a bit edgy. There was so much pent up anger inside her she needed to let it loose and what better way to do it then to go head to head with Vegeta. He would beat her to a bloody pulp which was something she could count on. She opened the door and he stopped throwing punches at his imaginary opponent. Instead he lunged right for her but she had expected this so she blocked his kicks and blasts.

"Nice greeting Vegeta!" Pan gasped as she flung to the wall. He grunted in response and they continued that way for a while before he spoke.

"I heard you got rid of that pathetic human." He stopped for a second just as she held her arms up in a defense position. She took that moment to take a plunge and attack him but he had already anticipated her move. They both stopped fighting as he glanced at her again in order to wait for a response.

"If you mean Mark then yes. He was quite a pathetic human don't you think?" Pan's voice replied hoarsely. This answer seemed to surprise Vegeta. This wasn't something he was expecting. It came as a shocker which was very out of the ordinary. "What is it Vegeta? Surprised because I agree with you?"

"No, not because of that." He raised an eyebrow as if questioning whether to tell her or not. "Then again, you'll know soon won't you?" Vegeta shrugged it off and began to start throwing ki blasts at her.

"Know what?" A puzzled Pan asked.

"You know. How my pathetic son has intentions of asking his little friend to marry him tonight. Humans and their rituals. What a waste of time." He grunted yet again.

o

What a shocker eh? Although I'm sure cause you're all very smart you would have guessed that was going to happen. Hmm, Trunks is getting married huh? No, no, still a Trunks/Pan fic lol. Sorry about the short chapter though. I've been busy and I'm never home anymore so I'll make it up to you. Thanks for all the reviews. They are so nice to read. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter four

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N:** Let's see. Where did we leave off last time? Ah yes, Trunks is going to get married. At least he was supposed to have asked her. I'm so evil I shouldn't have done that lol. I want him to marry Pan! Then again if he did that right away there would be no story. Thank you for the reviews! Thanks a lot. For those that haven't and like the story please review. I like people's thoughts and ideas. Now on with the story, don't want to waste too much of your time.

"What?" Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled. She wasn't crying out of sadness but because of the exact opposite. She was overjoyed for him.

"Why are you crying brat?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and stood still. "Don't you know it's a sign of weakness?" Deep down he was concerned for her but his pride would not let him admit it. He would put up this front until the very end.

"Your son is getting married. Aren't you happy? If me being happy for him is a sign of weakness then I guess I'm weak." She beamed. She didn't care what he thought of her at the moment. Too many thoughts were rushing through her head. "I'm going to go wait for him." With that said she opened the door and left.

Vegeta waited until her footsteps could no longer be heard and then he smirked. He shook his head and muttered something. "Still so young and still so naive." The door closed and he turned the gravity up and began to train once again.

o

Pan walked up the stairs and stopped outside Trunk's room. He was still out. She opened the door and went to lay on his bed to wait for him. He was probably having a great time but she didn't mind. She wanted to be the first to congratulate him. Kami, she didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden.

Outside she heard a car screech to a halt. Feeling for a ki she noticed it was Trunks. A few moments later there were footsteps and then the door flung open. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Trunks was all smiles. The answer must have been obvious but how did he know that she knew?

"I'm so happy Pan, she said yes. I know my father told you and I seriously don't know how he found out. I was going to tell you the moment she gave me an answer so don't be mad at me." He was still holding on to her and she was too shocked to even say anything. After a while when he got no reply he spoke again. "Pan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trunks." She managed to say. How could he think she would be mad at him? She could never really be mad at him because he had never hurt her. "I heard you the first time. Kami, I'm so happy for you. When are you going to tell everyone?" She began to smile and pulled away from him so she could see his expression. He was grinning and was staring right back at her. Pan was so glad that Kea could make him feel this way. She only wished she could find someone to spend the rest of her life with.

"Tomorrow. My mother is planning another get together because we made a huge settlement with another company. I can make the day better and announce it to everybody. What do you think of that?" He looked back at her and noticed that tears had started to form. "Hey what's wrong? You don't think this is a bad idea do you?" Now a worried expression replaced the happy smile. Trunk's hugged her again but she began to laugh and this confused him even more.

"I'm crying because I'm happy for you, you idiot. Who would believe it huh? Trunks the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Tokyo and the world is finally getting married." He began to laugh too. "Am I invited to the wedding?" Pan joked.

"Of course you are you idiot. There wouldn't be a wedding without you. Kea wants you, Bra and Marron to be her bridesmaids. I thought it was a great idea. What do you think?" Trunks sat down on the bed and gestured for her to do the same.

"It would be my honour. Is Goten going to be your best man?" This time he nodded his head.

"Yes and someone else. A friend of mine who I don't think you've met. I think you will quite like him. His name is Keith. He's going to be at the party tomorrow seeing as the big deal was thanks to him." The excitement in Trunk's voice was so obvious it made her grin. He was like a five year old kid.

"Trunks. I have to go now. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" They hugged again and then she descended the stairs.

On the way down she saw Bulma sitting at the kitchen table with her face down. She seemed to be crying. Sniffling could be heard. It shocked Pan. Something must have happened to really upset her like this. She walked in and sat down opposite her. When Bulma heard a noise she looked up. The moment she saw Pan she cried even harder. This confused Pan even more. Was Bulma crying because of her?

"What's wrong Bulma?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to make her cry harder.

"It's nothing sweetie." Then Bulma looked up and met her gaze. A sadness could be seen beneath the fake smile. "Vegeta and I just had a talk that's all and it upset me." By now the answer must have been obvious but Pan didn't seem to pick it up. She just accepted it. After a while Bulma stopped crying. "Thank you Pan for your concern."

"It's no problem Bulma. I have to be going now but I'll be back tomorrow for your party." She smiled and walked out the door.

Just after Pan had left Vegeta appeared out of nowhere. "Woman, stop your crying. Just because events have turned out like this does not mean it will end like this." He grunted and walked to the fridge to get some food.

Bulma instantly stopped crying and her tears changed to that of relief. "Are you sure Vegeta?" She asked uncertainly. He cocked an eyebrow demanding why she questioned him. "I guess that means yes." She laughed and went over to hug him. He did not expect this and spat the milk he was gulping down.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked loudly.

"Don't use that tone with me Vegeta!" She shouted as she grinned. She walked out the door and into her lab to research some more.

"Humans and their signs of affection. No wonder the brat is so weak." He muttered referring to Trunks.

o

Well there you have it another chapter. Can you guess why Bulma was crying? The answer is pretty obvious. Lol. Wait until the end if you don't know. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter five

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N: **Well here we have another chapter. Thank you for your reviews to the many of you that are actually reading this fic. Lol. Thanks anyway its appreciated.

Pan followed her parents to the gate as Trunks stood greeting the guests. Gohan and Videl said a friendly hello to him and they chatted for a minute or two before they went in. Pan went up to him and gave him a big hug. Then she let go and then she smiled brightly.

"Pan, its good you're here. I wanted you to meet Keith and he arrived just a moment before you. You guys are going to be getting to know each other more so you feel more comfortable at the wedding." Trunks signaled his hand to a man a fair distance away. He approached and was soon standing next to Pan. This was when she chose to turn around to greet him. The moment she saw him it was as though nothing else mattered. He was also glancing at her and was smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Pan." She greeted happily. Being shocked was not something that happened to her often. All thoughts of Mark seemed to vanish. Too bad if he felt bad.

"My name is Keith. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Son." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed slightly and looked the other way. He grinned at her reaction. "I don't bite you know." He joked. Pan laughed and glanced at him again.

"Yeah well, always have to be careful." He laughed as well. They took a nice long look at each other before Trunks interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your cozy staring session but we need to get to the party now." Trunks said in a joking manner. They both looked at him and nodded. On the way over there they started to converse. They spoke about a lot of things. Trunks was leading them and didn't seem to really be listening. He noticed how cheery she had become since the break up. It made him smile.

"Hey Trunks." A voice called out to him from behind. He turned around and was met with his fiancé. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked along side him. He put an arm over her shoulder and they began to talk but for some reason Trunks couldn't stop glancing backwards.

"So yeah, I'm into martial arts. Although you can tell I'm not real girlie girlie with all that make up and stuff." Pan said signaling with her hands for emphasis. Keith laughed at the way she made it sound. He liked her already even though that was quite clear the moment he had seen her. She was different in a good way. She was calm and relaxed. "Hey, earth to Keith." She waved her hands around his face and he snapped back to reality. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm back on earth." He waved his hand at her face and she swatted it away in a joking manner. "Yeah really, I'm into martial arts as well. Maybe we can spar sometime? Actually maybe not, I might feel bad for breaking a few of your bones." He teased.

Pan laughed and shook her head. "I think I might have to go easy on you. I might accidentally kill you." She used the same tone he had and smirked. Of course he didn't know her real power but she could still beat him at a human's power level so it didn't matter. Pan never lost. It didn't matter. She would win if she knew she could. It wasn't like her to go easy on somebody.

Trunks who stood in front smiled to himself. He knew her stubbornness. It reminded him of himself. That was one of the things that made them so close. They knew each other inside out.

"You better watch out Keith. Her grandfather is Hercule you know." At this new piece of information he looked a bit stunned but smiled all the same. Pan on the other hand was shaking her head. She glared at Trunks but he pretended to play innocent. He knew she hated it when he told people that, making them think she was strong due to her grandfather Hercule. It wasn't that she didn't love him. She didn't like the fact he got credit for what her grandpa Goku had done.

"Oh wow, that is quite amazing. Though I still think she would be quite strong even if she wasn't related to him." Keith replied. Pan grinned when she heard him say it. He was the first person to react that way. Trunks looked at her the moment he made that comment. He knew with that single sentence he had earned her friendship and probably something more.

"Yes, Pan is quite strong. I've seen her fight. She's wonderful." Kea complimented. She said it with a cheery air.

"Thanks Kea." Pan replied. She was beaming brightly. Kea and her were good friends. Trunks had introduced Pan to her after their first date. It was like their ritual. Speaking of that topic Pan remembered how Mark had seemed a bit edgy when Trunks and him had met. Maybe she didn't want to see it but it was definitely there.

Right then, Keith's phone rang. He gave them an apologetic look before answering it. A moment later he turned back to them.

"I'm sorry you guys but I need to go now. Something happened at the office and it's urgent. Thanks very much though." Then he began to walk off. After two steps he remembered something and turned around. "I'll talk to you soon." He said to Pan and grinned before running off again. She waved at him and then shook her head.

"Hey excuse me for a moment." Pan said as she walked towards the house.

"Hey Trunks, she seems happy. Don't you reckon?" He nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go up there and give her a little push. You know she's stubborn and will probably hold back because she was hurt in her other relationship."

"Yeah you're right. You're the greatest." He kissed her on the cheek and then ran after Pan.

o

Pan stood at the sink washing her face. As the water splashed on her face she reached for the towel and wiped the remaining drips away. Then she felt two pair of hands hug her from behind. She stood up straight and from the mirror's reflection she could see Trunks.

"Hey, what brings you here?" She smiled. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just wanted to give you some friendly advice that's all." He grinned. "I know you like Keith so when he asks you out don't hold back ok?" She sighed and shook her head. "Hey Pan, he won't hurt you. He isn't the jealous type and you know he's nothing like Mark."

"I'm not sure Trunks." Pan muttered. "I like him and everything but I don't want to get into another relationship."

"Want me to tell you a story?" She nodded her head. That was one of the many things he did when he gave her advice, tell her stories. "You know a long time ago I fell in love with this girl but I was never sure how she felt. She was the best thing that ever happened to me but I was afraid I would lose her friendship so nothing ever happened so everyday I would wonder what would have happened if I had the guts to tell her." He looked at her through the mirror and she looked right back. "And whenever I would look at her I would get this sinking feeling that she would never be mine so eventually I tried to forget her. Though I never did for some reason. I met Kea and even though I never forgot her I learned to love Kea and here we are today. Nearly getting married. So Pan, the advice here is don't make the same mistake I did."

"Who was this girl? How come I don't know her." Pan asked.

"Who says you don't know her?" Trunks asked as he smiled.

"Alright Trunks, I'll give it a go but you have to promise me that one day you will find her and tell her so that you know you won't have any regrets. Deal?" She beamed.

"Deal." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

o

Well there's another chapter. I'm really trying to make it longer so sorry if it's too short but I hope you liked it all the same. Lol. Thanks again. I wonder who Trunks liked eh? Don't we all.


	6. Chapter 6

Well there's another chapter. I'm really trying to make it longer so sorry if it's too short but I hope you liked it all the same. Lol. Thanks again. I wonder who Trunks liked eh? Don't we all. Oh and I'm real sorry I haven't updated like I'm suppose to. A lot of problems lately. Still, that's not an excuse right? Enjoy!

**Fallen from the start**

Chapter six

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the storyline so yeah..

**A/N:** You know something? I don't think I like these author note things, lol. They annoy me for some reason. Yeah well, that's just me :p. Enjoy.

"Everybody, I would like to make an announcement." Trunks shouted out as everyone began to stop talking and instead started to look his way. When he was quite sure he had everyone's attention he cleared his voice. "I hope you are all having a great time and hope you will be more pleased with the news I am about to announce. As we all know, a big deal has been made with Capsule corp. and another big company. In light of this situation I would also like to add that I am getting engaged to my beautiful girlfriend Kea." He smiled and the applause started. She stood next to him and blushed slightly at the crowd of people who were congratulating her and Trunks.

Marron and Bra stood at the back of the crowd. They exchanged knowing glances. "Do you think Kea knows?" Bra asked as she bit a nail.

"Yes I think she does know but she loves him a lot and maybe she won't let him go so easily." Marron replied as she slumped on a chair. "You know something Bra? I think they were made for each other. Pan and Trunks I mean. What better way for two people to find love then in the people they trust the most."

"I know what you mean." She answered as she also sat down. "I think it's kind of sad though. I mean Kea is such a great person but I'm sure she must've known she couldn't have made him love her. I mean before they got into the relationship she knew he had feelings for someone else. I guess she wanted to try and see if she could ease the pain and make him feel the same way for her." The young girl shook her head sadly.

"Hey you guys. What are we discussing?" Pan asked as she walked up to them and made herself comfortable next to Bra.

"Nothing really. Just about my brother's past love interest." Bra smirked as Pan looked on interestedly. She wouldn't tell her who the girl was. She would just make her want to know more. Besides even if Bra had told her she would have never believed it.

"Oh really now. Who was it that he used to love cause from what I could tell he fell for her pretty hard." Now Pan had turned completely around and was very engrossed in the conversation.

"Trunks didn't tell you who she was?" Marron asked. She pretended to be surprised for she knew the reason he hadn't told her. "I thought you were best friends." She grinned.

"Hey stop kidding around. Apparently it was pretty serious and it made him real down for ages. Yeah well I guess it's his business if he wants to tell me or not. Besides, it sounds like you two know. I mean it wouldn't be so wrong if you told me would it?" Pan grinned as Marron and Bra smirked at each other again.

"Well, I would tell you Pan but I don't think you would believe me.." Bra said slowly as she watched the raven-haired girl's every move. "Besides it's not my place to say, I mean he's going to be married and we don't want you trying to stop the wedding do we and making him find her to confess his love. We know how you are Pan."

Pan pouted and crossed her arms. "Hey you have to give me a little credit. I don't want him to miss out on anything." She grinned before standing up. "Fine don't tell me, I want to go hang out with some other people who are more entertaining." She stuck out her tongue in a joking manner and then walked off. Marron shook her head and laughed.

"She won't be laughing when she finds out don't you reckon?" She teased. Bra laughed with her and nodded.

o

Pan walked around finding herself bored. She saw her uncle in the far distance and walked over to him. He was talking to Uub about something important she presumed as they were whispering only. That was out of the ordinary she thought to herself. Goten had never really had a serious conversation before. When she was close enough to be able to hear them they stopped talking and looked her way. Both had big grins on their faces. She knew it was fake of course. Whatever it was they didn't want her to know.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Uub answered quickly. After training with Vegeta for so long she was able to pick up a few tricks and knowing when someone was lying was one of them. He must have known this though as he coughed and quickly excused himself.

"Wait!" She said quickly before he could leave. He turned around and looked at her. Pan crossed her arms again. It was a stance that reminded everyone of Vegeta. "Is it just me or is everyone avoiding me today?" Uub gulped nervously.

"Pan, no one's avoiding you. We were talking about Trunk's first crush that's all." Goten replied as she began to glare at them. The moment she heard this though her expression changed to that of surprise.

"Oh really, do you guys know who she was? It seems everybody is talking about her. Odd don't you think? I mean it's his engagement party to Kea and they are all talking about his past." Pan scrunched her face in concentration. "Well, what do you think?"

Goten and Uub exchanged weary glances. "Pan, I don't think you realize. She isn't part of only his past. She's still apart of his life right now and everybody is starting to think he still has feelings for her." Goten answered in a low voice. Pan's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean still part of his life now? What do you mean still loves her? That means he doesn't really love Kea." Her face was full of anger now. "What does he think he's playing at?" Her ki began to rise and her family members started to look her way. They had noticed the slight increase in power level.

"Pan! Lower down, that wasn't what I meant." Goten practically yelled in her ear. Trunks who was at the tables talking with his fiancé looked their way. He was about to walk over when Goten waved his hand signaling it was okay. Trunks stopped in his tracks and turned around but still glanced back a few times. By now Pan had returned to normal. "Of course he loves Kea Pan. He's marrying her."

"Then what do you mean he still loves this old girl?" She asked in confusion.

"He still has feelings for her. He loves Kea but it's a different type of love you see." He tried again.

"I don't get it anymore. Why is he marrying someone he can't love as much as her? He can have any girl he wants and yet he chooses to make himself unhappy. Why all this heartache?" She asked frustrated. "So many people would love to spend their life with him and yet he won't even choose the right one. Is he doing this because he doesn't think he's good enough for this 'girl'? If it's not that then is he scared she won't want him? Is that it?" Pan flung her hands in the air out of annoyance. Everybody was just confusing her more.

Goten grabbed both her shoulders gently and made her look at him. She tuned to face him. "Well, do you want him?"

o

I don't know either. Honestly! I never thought about what was going to come next. What should I do? Should she say yes and end this story already or should she say no and just make it longer? Lol. Thanks for reading. Bye! Ps. Sorry is it's a crummy chapter, I've been slacking off a bit.


End file.
